


Home Prom

by Starklyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy
Summary: Peter misses his prom due to Spiderman-ing.Luckily his dad Tony makes their own prom. Complete with dancing, snacks, and sex in the back of a car.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Home Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Tony is Peter's dad.  
> Ages aren't stated; i was writing him as 18, but apparently prom can be when you're 15, 16 or 18 so like, it can read as underage.
> 
> incest. Explicate sex. Not public sex, private car sex.

Peter was excited for prom. 

  
He had missed his homecoming due to his date's Dad being a villain, so was looking forward to getting to experience a normal, fun day, to dance and have a nice time.

Of course he couldn't bring who he wanted as a date, but having his friends there would make up for it. He could dance with them instead. 

He grinned at his room's mirror, his suited reflection smiling back at him, as he straightened his jacket for the last time, turning to his bowtie, attempting to wrangle it into submission but only achieving a tangled mess for his efforts. He huffed in annoyance.

Peter left his room and raced down the hallway, calling as he did; "Dad?"  
"Yeah, Pete?" His father responded walking towards the sound of his son's voice, stopping in his tracks and exhaling an awed breath at the sight of him. "Ohh, Peter. Look at you." Reverence in his voice.

Peter blushed, looking down at his feet. "Do I look okay?"  
"You look incredible."

Peter lifted his head slightly and smiled up at Tony shyly, before remembering with a start what he had left his room for. "Oh! Can you help me with the bowtie?"

Tony gave his son a toothy grin, "Of course." He replied, coming closer and untying Peter's mess.

As Tony focused on the tie Peter kept his eyes locked on the older man's face, admiring him. Taking in the familiar sight of his well trimmed beard. And his eyes, usually tired from how hard he worked himself, but always bright and full of love around Peter. His brow furrowed slightly as he focused on his task.

"All done." Tony said, hands moving from Peter's tie to his shoulders, rubbing gently, as he looked at Peter with love. "Oh! Wait, stay here." Tony left the room quickly, returning with a camera, turning it on with one hand, and leaning in to pinch Peter's cheek with the other, before soothing over the spot, thumb stroking gently over his cheek.

"Daa-aa-d" Peter whined with feigned annoyance.

"Oh hush you. My baby's going to prom. What kind of father would I be if I didn't take pictures?" Tony responded, moving both hands to hold his camera properly.

Peter smiled, and let Tony direct him to pose for far too many photos.

\-----

After the photoshoot the two stood at the door, Peter waiting as Tony fussed, hands gently cradling and caressing Peter's cheeks as he spoke, "You sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

Being the son of the Tony Stark had a huge number of advantages, but a number of disadvantages too. Namely that when he was young and first going to school people wouldn't leave him alone, wanting to get to know the son of Ironman. After a while it died down, getting used to Peter just being Peter, their strange, nerdy classmate, not Peter, the Son of Tony Stark.

He got used to it until his classmates saw his dad dropping him off.

And then he'd gotten no peace all week, the other students swarming around his father, then swarming around him, pretending to like him, or even not pretending, and simply threatening, in attempts to convince Peter to let them go to his house, or get something signed by Tony Stark. Some students even being pressured by their parents to do so.

So Peter preferred not to have Tony near school more than necessary. 

"No, dad. I promise I'll be fine." Peter gave a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but if you change your mind let me know. And don't drink the punch unless you know no-one's done anything to it, you know your mutation makes you weird with alcohol. And call me if you or your friends need a ride or an Uber or something, And-"

Peter cut Tony off by tugging him forward by his collar, laying a tender kiss on his cheek.

Tony paused. "Just have fun, okay?"

\-----

"Hey, guys!" Peter waved at his friends, the group of them seeing each other just outside the school's doors. Students were littered across the area and loud music filtered through the open doors to where they stood.

"Hey, loser." MJ responded.

"Hi, Peter!" Ned responded, more enthusiastically. 

They talked for a few minutes before deciding it was time to head inside and get their prom officially started, but Peter paused in his steps towards the school, head twisting and staring off into the distance.

"Oh, boy. Peter-Tingle?" MJ asked. 

Peter much preferred the other name they had chosen for his ability; 'Spidey Sense', but with people around who didn't know his secret identity who might overhear, he had to accept the more mortifying name for it.

"Yep." Peter said, still looking away. His hands curled into fists and loosened again and again quickly, using his nervous energy as his mind raced. "Okay. So-"

"It's okay, man. Go be a hero." Ned smiled.

Peter gave him a grateful look. Waving at them both as he ran away from the school, looking for somewhere no one would see as he activated his suit.

Ned and MJ went inside.

\---------

Peter returned home hours later, prom long over. He was covered in sweat, and yawned as he entered.

Peter had swung away from school to stop a mugging. He was ready to rush back to prom when he ran into a lost child. After getting the little boy back to his mother, he started back towards school, stopping to help an old man across the street. Then find a stolen bike. Then take selfies a little girl in a Spiderman onesie, celebrating her birthday. And so on until he'd looked at how dark it had gotten around him, time flying by without him realising.

He stood there in silence staring at the sky. Realising he had missed the party. Peter felt tears well in his eyes, he felt stupid for being upset. It was just a party.

"Pete? You home?" Tony called from the living room just as Peter left the elevator. "Had a good prom, baby?"

Peter didn't respond.

"Peter?" Tony looked up at him, heart breaking at the disappointed look on his son's face. "Oh, Peter. What happened?"

Tony opened his arms where he sat on the couch and Peter moved to him, collapsing into his embrace. Peter let his upsets about the day spill from his mouth, telling Tony everything, and rubbing his face on Tony's shoulder, trying to stop the tears before they fell.

Tony's hand combed through Peter's hair the whole time he spoke. His heartbeat soothing Peter where they sat pressed together, "I'm so sorry kiddo. That must have been disappointing." He pressed a lingering kiss against Peter's hair.

"It's fine." Peter responded. "I'll get over it."

\----

Peter didn't seem to be getting over it.

Often when Peter was upset, letting that feeling out by venting - and sometimes crying - to Tony, and then getting some sleep would have him over it and back to his usual cheerful self.

But this time...

After talking to Tony about getting caught up in being a hero and missing his prom, they had sat cuddling for a while, before Tony got up, got the food he had ordered for their late dinner.

They ate Chinese take-away together on the couch, Peter leaning heavily against Tony's side as he ate.

Afterwards they went to Tony's room and crawled into bed, Peter's head pillowed on Tony's chest, Tony's hand tangled in his hair, petting it as they slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by each other's presence.

When Peter woke up, rather than grinning and jostling Tony, joking about trying to wake him up while Tony was clearly already awake as he often did, Peter saw the light streaming through the window and curled tighter to Tony.

After a while of lying together, watching the light play with the shades of Peter's hair, Tony untangled himself to make them both breakfast.  
Peter simply pulled the blanket higher over him.

\---

Tony brought Peter pancakes in bed. Peter pushed them around with his fork, but only took small, nibbling bites. Tony couldn't handle seeing Peter upset. He had an idea to fix it.

Tony reached out and brushed Peter's hair behind his ear. "I have an idea. Why don't you spend some time with your friends, and when you get home I'll have a surprise for you."

Peter perked up a little at that. "Surprise?"

"Mhm," Tony nodded. "But first, pancakes."

Peter gave a small, but genuine smile. And while still mostly pushing the pancakes around the plate, took larger bites, and making little happy noises at the taste.

\----

Peter left to hang out with Ned and MJ in town.

Tony knew that Ned would be a decent distraction while he put the rest of his plan in motion.

Part of Peter was upset that he cancelled on a meeting with his friends, so feeling like he was making it up to them by hanging out together would make him a little happier for a while.

But the rest of him was disappointed. He had missed his homecoming, and now his prom. He just wanted to have some normal, fun experiences, and once again he missed out.

Tony didn't want Peter to miss out.

And he couldn't go back in time. And he couldn't force the school and all its students to have the prom again. Well he could, he was Tony Stark. But Peter probably wouldn't want that. So he was left with one final option.

He'd make their own prom.

\----

"Dad?" Peter arrived home after hours with his friends, finding his father out of sight.

"Peter, Boss is in the Lab. He has requested you come down wearing your prom suit." Friday announced.

Peter winced a little, prom still upsetting him a little though he'd been trying hard to hide it. "Thanks, Friday." Peter said, getting dressed into the suit as requested, the tie draped over his neck untied, and stepping into the elevator, heading to the Lab.

As the elevator went down he heard the faint sound of music, getting closer. Calm, soft music, not the kind of thing his dad listened to as he worked.

The doors opened and Peter's jaw dropped.

The Lab was completely different. Each of the tables had been pushed to line the walls, chairs stacked on top of them along with half finished projects. Even the cars his father collected and worked on had been moved, slightly, to be closer to the walls. Leaving a wide, clear area in the middle of the room. One one side of this space was a table ladened with treats: cupcakes, finger foods and drinks. On the other side the bots, each with a bowtie wrapped around part of their metallic frames, were spinning along to the music. 

And in the middle, Tony.

Tony with slightly damp hair, clearly having needed a shower after the workout required to get the room so different.

Tony wearing a suit of his own, form fitting, showing off his muscles in a very flattering way.

Tony giving a slightly self conscious smile, gesturing to the room before moving towards Peter. "Well? What do you think?" Hands moving to Peter's bowtie.

"It- I- What's all this?" Peter questioned, eyes darting across the room, Tony's fingers brushing against Peter's neck as he finished the bowtie.

"Well," Tony looked a little sheepish, unsure if Peter was liking this. "I know you were upset about prom. And while I can't go back and get you to that one, I thought maybe making our own, just you and me-" Dum-e beeped. "-and the bots, might make up for it in a way. Let you still experience it, even if a bit strangely."

Peter's eyes were a little glossy, beginning to tear up as he stared up at Tony.  
Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Although if you don't want- Mhhm" Tony was cut off by lips slamming into his own.

"Thank you." Peter grinned against Tony's mouth, voice cracking with emotion.

Tony gave a wide smile in return, placing his hands around Peter's and giving a nod to the ceiling, signalling for Friday to turn up the music. "Shall we dance?"

\----

Peter and Tony swayed gently around the room. The bots spinning less gently in circles, every so often getting tangled in streamers Tony had placed around the room, and dragging them down, along with anything nearby. Peter and Tony tried to ignore the crashes, looking over to ensure the bots were still upright before focusing back on each other.

Peter rested his cheek on Tony's collar bones, their hearts beating in sync. Peter smiled as he felt the vibrations of Tony humming along with the music as they danced.

After a while of dancing around the room, Tony lead them towards the table he had set up earlier, picking up a cupcake and unwrapping it, holding it up to Peter in offering, as Peter bit in and lifted his hands to hold it for himself, Tony grabbed his own cupcake too. The two leaning into each other, taking a break from dancing to breathe.

"A decent replacement prom?" Tony asked in a light-hearted tone.

Peter nodded into his cupcake, accidentally getting frosting on his nose and quickly wiping it off. "I love it. Thank you." He licked the frosting off of his finger. "How does this measure up to your prom?"

"Well." Tony thought about it. "I was 14 at the time, surrounded by my almost adult classmates usually trying to hump each other on the dance-floor. So the company's a lot better for starters." Tony joked.

Peter giggled, then stared at his cupcake deep in thought. "Since you we're 14 did you go without a date?" Peter asked, looking up at Tony and seeing his responding nod. "Didn't get to have the same experiences as your classmates... Well. I guess this is the first proper prom for both of us then!" He smiled.

Tony laughed. "I guess it is."

\-----

They went back to dancing. Peter trying to lead, accidentally stepping on Tony's feet every once in a while. Laughs mixing with music. Each focusing on the feeling of their loved one's touch, their closeness.

Peter leaned in and kissed Tony, lips brushing against each other tenderly. Tony's hand reached up to Peter's cheek as they separated, bringing him in, exchanging more and more kisses as they moved.

"So!" Peter began, slowing their dance to mostly just be swaying without moving their feet. "Was there anything from your prom you wished you got to experience?" Peter asked, both for Tony and so he could get his own experience as close to perfect as possible.

"Hmm." Tony's face scrunched up. "It's been a long time. I haven't thought about it."

"Well, what about instead of what things you felt you missed, just what things did you see people doing?"

Tony looked up in thought. "People came in, danced. Kissed. Poured drinks from home in the punch and got drunk," Peter made a face, "and then after most of them filtered out to go have sex in the back of their parent's cars."

Peter's head snapped up at that. "Oh?" He looked to Tony's car collection, staring at it with a thoughtful look. "Sex in their parent's cars?" He paused, still staring. "I guess you missed out on that bit..."

Tony looked back at the cars too, catching on and turning back to Peter, Tony said: "So did you. Want to rectify that, Sweetheart?"

\----

Peter grabbed onto Tony's tie, pulling him down to his lips, and dragging him, first to one of the desks. Tony opened the drawer and reached, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. It wasn't the first time they'd fucked in the Lab, though usually it was over a desk, relieving their frustrations of projects that weren't coming together as easily was hoped, so they were well prepared. After the drawer closed Peter continued dragging him along to the nearest car, one of Tony's favourites. He'd put it together himself.

Tony pushed Peter up against the car, exploring his son's mouth with his tongue.

Peter reached behind himself and grabbed the handle, moving them away from the door to open it, ducking down and crawling in, lying on his back, making grabby hands at his daddy.

Tony climbed in on top of him, shutting the door behind him, lube next to Peter on the seat. Tony pressed his weight down on Peter, his lips going to Peter's neck, biting down, before licking over the bite, soothing it, and moving on to sucking on Peter's neck.

Peter moaned and writhed under him, hands going up to cling to Tony's back. "Fuck me, daddy." He groaned.

Tony pulled off his tie. his teeth scraping against Peter's neck as he pulled his jacket down his arms, throwing it to the car floor, hands moving back up to unbutton his shirt, Peter doing the same, they met in the middle and Tony tore the shirt off fully, focusing on getting Peter naked as Peter ran his hands over Tony's muscular pecs and discoloured scars. 

Peter's flexibility came in handy as he arched up to pull his jacket and shirt off, hands moving down to unbutton his pants and pull them down, getting naked in record time. Moving his arms back up to wrap around Tony.

  
Tony pulled his own pants down, trying to maunder them over his hips and onto the floor with the small space they had.

Tony leaned in to settle more securely back over Peter, his large cock bobbing with the movement, bumping against Peter's ass, drooling Precum over the plush cheeks.

"Oh!" Peter groaned, his cock twitching, pressed between their bodies.  
"Want to be fucked by your daddy, sweet boy?"

Peter whined. "Daddy, don't tease me. I want you inside of me right now." He grabbed the lube. Squirting some on his and Tony's hands. He reached between them to coat Tony's cock as Tony pressed two fingers inside of Peter, his mouth going to Peter's neck, wanting to tease and rile him up before the big event.

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's torso and, arm between his legs, pushed Tony's hand away, pressing his father's tip against his hole. Tony pushed in slowly, both moaning softly as Tony's cock slid into his son's body.  
Tony gave a gentle thrust into the welcoming heat, starting a gentle rhythm as he kneeled over his son, knees and palms cushioned by the soft plush of the car seats.

  
"Ohhh!" Peter moaned, wrapping his arm around Tony, bringing their chests together, feeling sweat exchanged between them.

"Fuck, Pete." Tony gave a throaty groan, thrusting faster, biting at Peter's neck, sucking hickeys that would heal quickly after.

Tony's pounding got harder, Peter jolting as his prostate was hammered.  
Moans filled the car.

Peter felt the thrusts push him inch by inch across the seats, hand slamming up to brace against the window, keeping himself in place.

"Baby, oh god." Tony sat up higher, one hand braced on the seat, the other joining Peter's against the now completely fogged up window, his movements became wild as he felt Peter's hole clenching around him with every good thrust, squeezing his cock in its loving, velvet embrace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Peter felt himself reach the edge, so close. Tony's hand slid between their bodies, jerking him off in quick, shaky tugs.

"Ah, Daddy!" Peter yelled, cum shooting onto his and Tony's chest, hand sliding down the window as his other grasped the seat so hard some of the stitching tore.

"Fuck, Peter, I love you." Tony groaned out as he came inside Peter's fluttering hole, curling inwards, forehead pressing against Peter's shoulder as his cock twitched and emptied inside his son.

They panted into each other, Tony flopping down gently against Peter, knowing he was strong enough not to mind.

"Fuck, baby." Tony said breathlessly.

Peter grinned and kissed his temple as he caught his breath.

"A good prom, sweetheart?" Tony asked.

"The best prom. I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep practicing writing so had to ask for help keeping me motivated :D
> 
> I keep getting distracted. On a fun note though, it was my birthday this week, and ive got a stim toy on its way so thats fun. Depression and executive dysfunction lessening its grip a little too for once :)


End file.
